Talk:List of judges' decisions in Robot Wars
Judges Decisions stats Based on the info here I've collated all the information and here are some statistics (I've only included robots that have had three or more judges decisions, there were 290 robots in total from 259 judges decisions, different versions of robots have been combined where they share the same page) A few interesting points: *Bulldog Breed has the most judges decisions without losing any. *Every robot that has faced at least four judges decisions has always won at least one judges decision. *Panic Attack has lost the most judges decisions at six, accounting for half of its 12 losses. *Both Razer and Tornado have each had roughly a quarter of their fights end with a judges decision, and every fight between the two has ended in a judges decision. This info could be added to the page, similar to the Thrown Out of the Arena page.--Voyanuitoa (talk) 18:02, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :outstanding. I was hoping to do this sort of thing, but you've beaten me to it! Well done! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:35, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::This will need to be updated because I haven't listed the Extreme 2 or Extreme Warriors judges decisions yet. Also, I think we'll move "called rematches" to a new section, because Hypno-Disc didn't lose to Firestorm for judges, it forfeit, and likewise Chaos 2 beat SMIDSY on KO once the rematch was called. They shouldn't be included in the stats. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:46, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, no, '''Bulldog Breed has had the most judges decisions without losing any, not Chaos 2. CrashBash (talk) 23:25, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for the pickup, Crash. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:29, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Razer pitted Tornado in the Second World Championships RelicRaider (talk) 23:35, August 16, 2016 (UTC) I think Draws should be moved to the right of Losses, as it applies to so few robots. Other than that, amazing. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:55, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::For Razer, are you counting the annihilators. Adster1005 (talk) 16:19, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :: For Pussycat, I only get 15. Adster1005 (talk) 16:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes Razer counts the annihilators. GutripperSpeak 10:49, October 5, 2016 (UTC) If you have no chance to go through, should it count as a judges decision? I've redone much of the table, and added a few new names who now qualify. However, I've omitted Vader, because its third decision it wasn't in contention for. But I realise that's a can of worms. Should we have a blanket rule and if they were in the battle they count as having a judges decision? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:41, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :I've thought about this again, and I think its a bit of a problem. Take Spawn Again in the Series 5 Loser's Melee. It was in the pit, never going through. A judges decision took place, but it shouldn't count for Spawn Again because it wasn't going through. But then we have decisions where robots are immobile, and the judges pick which ones are mobile. What do we do? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:52, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::There's still the occasional ones where I wouldn't know what to do, for example, the Series 1 Grand Finalists side from Bodyhammer and Roadblock, but for the most part, immobilised robots that aren't viable winners shouldn't count. Cases like Spirit of Scorpion and The Hassocks Hog don't count as winning or losing a Judges' decision in my mind, they were Judges' interventions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:46, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :::I'd say that counts as a lost judges decision for Bodyhammer, but not anyone else. Bodyhammer was still mobile, and even though it had no chance of winning on points, neither did Mr. Nasty over Mute, or Mighty Mouse over Thermidor 2. The other four were immobilised. I've had a look over the list, and the ones where it gets fuzzy are the Tag Team ones. I think even if the robot was dead it counts as a loss because the team still lost. I think that we could implement the blanket rule that if a robot was counted out/immobilised irretrievably (with the exception of those Prizephita Series 4 type decisions, where the judges have to determine who was mobile). Are there any others you find confusing? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:58, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::The reason I mentioned the Series 1 Grand Final is because the wiki refuses to declare a runner-up for Series 1, and in all fairness we don't know if Robot the Bruce was immobilised for 30 seconds. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:04, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That's true, and I suppose even if Robot the Bruce had no way of self-righting we can't impose our interpretations on it...hmmm. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:11, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::You can actually work out how long Robot the Bruce was immobilized for by watching the Making of Robot Wars, at one point it shows Stuart McDonald directing the Series 1 Grand Final while the person next to him counts down the time remaining. Robot the Bruce was immobilized during the last 30 of the fight if I recall correctly. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 13:52, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Same text We have the text 'first instance of a draw' TWICE, so what are we going to do? Adster1005 (talk) 16:22, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Was Panzer Mk 2 really out in the Second World Championship Having just rewatched the battle, I think we need to reconsider whether Panzer Mk 2 was officially immobile. Had the battle gone on longer, I don't think it would have been in dispute. The reason I'm suspicious is that Craig Charles gave them a post-battle interview, whilst Philipper did not get one. That could be editing (and probably was), but the questions seemed to suggest to me that Panzer Mk was still in the running and lost the decision, sort of like an inverse Sir Chromalot situation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozBRUjCYVQ0&list=PL8CD5CC0CD1B8AEF1&index=39 Have a watch and let me know what you think. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:09, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Personally, after rewatching the battle, I would class Panzer Mk 2 as immobile. Pause the video at 4:46, you can clearly see 10 on Refbot's counter and the red card. Yeborobo had already gone, so, they wouldn't count the same robot out twice. Tornado and Philipper were moving fine in the battle, so it wasn't them that Refbot was counting out. I also heard in the interview "That was it, it was done." Adster1005 (talk) 08:25, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :JP also doesn't say Panzer Mk 2's name when he summarises who goes to a judges decision. Adster1005 (talk) 08:28, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::More likely, they were out of time to do a post-battle interview with Philipper. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:09, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :I've watched that battle many times, and I'm afraid your claims completely ignore two very important facts. #Panzer Mk 2 was clearly shown to be counted out by Refbot. There is no two ways around this one. #If you watch the other fights of the World Championship, you'll see that EVERY team was present for a post-match interview in every single match, even the first battle which didn't even go to a judges decision. Heck, the last battle, with Panzer, has Yeborobo's team present, and there's no denying it didn't last to the judges decision. :Most likely, the reason Panzer was interviewed was because it was the American champion, was seen by many as the favourite for the battle and it losing was obviously a major shock. CrashBash (talk) 13:21, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::To be fair Crash, I hadn't seen the episode in sometime and was going to the logical conclusion of "they didn't do an interview because the episode was going to 3 countries, so huge gaps in the match is going to be accepted." --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:36, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :::That wasn't aimed at you, I assure you. You're right that Philipper wasn't interviewed, but all the teams were nonetheless present, regardless of whether they were eligible for the JD or not. CrashBash (talk) 16:42, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I think it was an editing thing rather than anything else. I was just curious what others thought. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:23, October 2, 2016 (UTC)